


【求RP点梗二】⑨Twinkling Stars

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第二纪元【出场人物】吉尔加拉德，埃尔隆德，埃昂威，埃尔洛斯【配对组合】G//E【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年6月9日【总计字数】1339【前言备注】一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。非常对不起，我在两天之内掉进了《三体》的天坑，现在满脑子都是智子三维展开在飞舞，没救了_(:зゝ∠)_赌场的文可能会再拖一拖，对赌场了解太少了，得再去找点资料。更新二，总感觉看完三体后，写出来的宝钻有些神奇的感觉QAQ





	【求RP点梗二】⑨Twinkling Stars

我看不见星星。

——那孩子这样对我说。

愤怒之战结束了，贝尔兰板块在连年的战火下悉数破碎。连绵的山脉、广阔的平原、污浊的河流和焦黑的裂谷，都被乌欧牟大人的海浪一视同仁地吞没。虽已不存在毒烟翻滚的安格班，可维拉的愤怒之中夹带着浓密的乌云，暴雨毫不留情地倾泻在埃瑞德路因的断崖上。

埃昂威冒雨赶来，告知了我们费诺最后两个儿子的情况和动向。埃雅仁迪尔家两个小鬼听后，不知哪来这么大劲拼命往外冲。我和埃昂威叫上一旁的几个护卫，才勉强把他们俩拽了回来。一个板着脸、不说话、低头看脚尖，另一个竟然撕心裂肺地哭了起来。我和埃昂威跟他们好说歹说……

只见一星刺目的辉光，穿透暴雨、划破长空，消失在了被夜色笼罩的茫茫大海之中。

“这就是结局了。”埃昂威打破了临时庇护所内的死寂，做了一个“愿一如宽恕他们”的手势。那个板着脸的孩子一头扑在我身上，沉默着想要让时间遗忘这一切。

三个月后，灰港迎来了她此生最繁忙的时节。数千艘灰船沿舒恩湾的三合岸停靠，它们将在短短一月之内陆续出航。西行的白帆之下，有原居于中洲大地、不曾见过双树光辉的墨瑞昆迪，有五百多年前远道而来的流亡者，还有伊甸三大家族的后裔。

从灰港启程至埃兰娜·诺瑞大约需要两日半的时间，船长们大都选择在薄暮将至时出航。这样卸货时就有充足的阳光为他们照明，出航夜晚的星辰也更容易为他们指明方向。

这是航船远行的第五晚。

海滩上人头攒动，为首的年轻人是初代人皇——塔尔·明雅图尔。几艘起锚的灰船正缓缓驶出港口，激动的远航者聚在船舷靠岸的一侧，用尽全身力气来挥别送行的亲友。伊甸人……哦不，已是努门诺尔的先行者启程前往“星引之地”，他们将在维拉所赠之岛上奠下基石、规划街道、建立国家，一月后的西方之地必会热烈欢迎他们的新王。

相比之下，不远处另一港口上的首生儿女们就显得格外沉默。他们像是被中洲大地所抛弃的美丽晶石，一队队装上西行的灰船。他们唱着精灵一族在东方大陆的挽歌，晶石在夕阳的余晖下折射出古老的荣光。一旁，次生儿女们时不时投来好奇的目光，无奈相隔有些远，而沉默寡言的永生者们显然不是搭话的理想对象。

诺多第七任至高王正站在舒恩河口的一处高地上，眺望港口的繁忙景象。埃雅仁迪尔家那个选择了精灵一族的孩子，在几步开外的一块灰色岩石上盘腿坐了下来，抬头寻找着什么。

“怎么了，亲爱的孩子？”

“我看不见星星。”那少年这样对他说。

“阿瑞恩都没下去，你Adar肯定还在跟你Naneth含情脉脉地送别呢。”吉尔加拉德想象了一下那遥远又熟悉的画面，不自觉地“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。还好周围没有别人。

“那也没有别的星辰。”少年摇摇头，纵身一跃跳下岩石。这些天，不知是否因尽力想留下自己的兄弟，埃尔隆德的言行举止都有些向埃尔洛斯靠拢了。

“Gil-galad，‘璀璨之星’。我不算星星吗？”吉尔加拉德指着自己领口上的纹章。

“这样的话，那我也是星星。El-rond，‘星光穹顶’的意思。”

“几十年前，你Adar给你取名的时候还征询过我的意见呢。我会不知道？”

阿纳的边缘与大海边缘相切，火红的烈焰回光返照似的比刚才又亮了许多，滩涂上人群、物品和船舶，都镀上了一层红彤彤、金灿灿的辉芒。

“ ‘星光水花’打算走了。我不想去西方，我可以继续留在您这儿吗？”

“当然可以。只要你想留，没人会赶你走的，孩子。”河口边东大道旁的一棵老树记得那个戴着头冠的精灵这样回答。


End file.
